


A Birthday Boy and A Leopard Sweater

by BuryTheCastle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuryTheCastle/pseuds/BuryTheCastle
Summary: Yuri isn't exactly the biggest fan of his birthday. It's more of an annoyance than anything. Who knows? Maybe this year will be different.





	

Yuri Plisetsky was not a very big fan of his birthday. Sure, when he was younger, the idea of being another year older excited him. After all, it meant another year less until he would be allowed to do quads, or until he would make his anticipated senior debut. With a selection of quads in his arsenal and a grand prix gold medal under his belt, there wasn’t too much more that Yuri was looking forward to.

 

As he was woken up by two annoyingly eager adults and one large bundle of fur, there was no doubt in Yuri’s mind that this birthday would be no less obnoxious than the others.

 

“Happy Birthday, Yurio,” Victor and Yuuri cried in unison. They had fallen on his bed, startling him awake. Makkachin ran around the other side of the bed, jumping on it and nuzzling her face into his face.

 

“Aack,” he cried. Between the efforts of the couple and the dog, who had now transitioned to licking him, Yuri was very thoroughly awake.

 

‘Go away,” he grumbled, pushing Makkachin’s face away and very pointedly rolling over away from Victor and Yuuri.

 

Victor pouted. “Yuri,” he moaned, “don’t be that way. It’s your sixteenth birthday!”

 

Taking a small peak over his shoulder, he was nearly blinded by the pure radiance emanating from a beaming Victor Nikiforov. Yuri didn’t  know how a grown man could be so excited at so early an hour. You’d think it was _his_ birthday. Yuuri stood to Victor’s side, smiling a bit apologetically.

 

Yuri sighed. There was no getting past them, was there? Besides, he had school to go to. Grand Prix gold medalist or not, he still had to get his education (At least, that’s what Yakov had told him many times over. Yuri couldn’t really care less.)

 

“Fine,” he muttered, sitting up slightly. Makkachin moved to lay his head on Yuri’s lap, and he absentmindedly began scratching the dog behind his ears. Yuuri took a seat beside Yuri on the edge, holding out a wrapped package.

 

“Here,” Yuuri said. “This is from Victor and I.”

 

“T-thanks.” Yuuri took the package, slightly embarrassed from all of the attention on him. Yuuri gave him a gentle smile before standing up.

 

“Go get ready, we’ll have breakfast for you.” With that, he grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Yuri looked down at Makkachin to see if he would follow, but it was clear the dog was comfortable where he was. The smallest smile graced his lips. Admittedly, the dog was pretty cute. He’d die before he let either of its owners know that, though.

 

He set the package beside him, reaching for his phone on the night stand. The first thing he noticed was a text from Otabek at midnight, meaning the Kazakhstani had texted him at 3 am his time. Yuri knew that Otabek wasn't much of a night owl, and yet he had still stayed awake to wish his friend a happy birthday. Yuri smiled upon seeing his friend’s name on his screen.

 

_Otabek > Happy Birthday, Yura. _

_Me > Thanks, Beka :) _

_Me > Ugh. You’ll never believe what those two idiots did. Tell you when you get up. _

 

Putting his phone down, Yuri glanced down at the package. Carefully tearing off the wrapping, he found a plain, average sized box. Inside the box were two sweaters: one black, bearing an artsy cat design in green, the other a black sweater with leopard print at the cuff and around the bottom edge. Yuuri rolled his eyes. Those two were taking the cat theme a little far. Beneath the sweaters was a gift card to one of Yuri’s favorite stores, as well as a handwritten letter. On one side, the writing was Russian, clearly the work of Victor. The other side was Yuuri’s neat English print. At the bottom, though, was written _с днем рождения_ and below it was the Japanese equivalent. Yuri read the letter, not quite able to keep a tiny smile off his face as his eyes

 

Makkachin sniffed towards the hand which held the letter. Yuri ran his free hand through the dog’s curls.

 

“Your owners are idiots, aren’t they?”

 

Makkachin yapped cheerfully.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

***

 

Whatever good mood Yuri had managed to build up during the morning had slowly deteriorated throughout the school day. The longer he spent in that building, the more he longed to be back in bed, or on the ice, or anywhere that wasn’t there. Hell, he’d even take spending the morning with Victor and Yuuri and their incessant flirting over being around his classmates. And no, it wasn’t just so he could eat more of the food Yuuri cooked for him this morning.

 

The only thing keeping him sane throughout the day were Otabek’s texts. It was lunch time when he got his first response. Taking his usual seat in a quiet corner, he let himself be absorbed in the conversation.

 

_Me > Ugh. You’ll never believe what those two idiots did. Tell you when you get up. _

_Otabek > What happened? _

_Me > They literally jumped on my bed to wake me up. _

_Otabek > Your bed? _

 

 _Shit._ That’s not what he meant to say.

_Me > I mean the guest bed. _

_Me > I spent the night in the guest bed. _

 

 _Shit. Shit._ This wasn’t getting any better.

 

_Me > Not cuz I wanted to. They wouldn’t stop bugging me until I did. _

_Otabek > Whatever you say, Yura. _

 

Yuri had to resist the urge to bang his head on the table. Thankfully, Otabek quickly responded with another text.

 

_Otabek > When are you free? We should video chat. _

_Me > I’ve got practice after school. After then? _

_Otabek > Looking forward to it. _

 

Yuri felt his cheeks warm just the slightest bit. He groaned under his breath. He was being ridiculous. There was not a single thing out of the ordinary from Otabek’s response, and yet he was acting like one of the giddy girls in his class.

 

The ring of the bell broke through his thoughts.

 

_Me > Gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye Beka. _

_Otabek > Goodbye, Yura. _

 

***

 

“Yuri,” Victor’s cheerful voice reverberated around the locker room.

 

Yuri debated just ignoring him, going back to texting Otabek in the last few minutes of his break. However, as Victor clapped his hand on Yuri’s back, that clearly wasn’t an option anymore.

 

“What?”

 

Victor wasn’t even fazed by his tone. “Yakov says we can take the rest of practice off.”

 

Yuri stared dumbfounded. “You’re lying.”

 

“Nope. Go ask him yourself. Come on. After Yuuri is done cooling down, let’s get out of here and go do something fun.”

 

Yuri debated. This was his one chance to actually leave practice early, but at the cost of being around the two lovebirds all day. Either them or Yakov. Not to mention Georgi fawning over his latest crush, and Mila doting on him all day. If he had to hear one comment about him being all grown up...

 

Well, if he _had_ to spend the day with them, it wouldn’t be the worse thing to happen.

 

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll spend the day with you and Katsudon.”

 

Victor beamed. He ruffled Yuri’s hair lightly, much to the teen’s annoyance. Yuri batted his hand away.

 

“Go get changed,” Victor chuckled. “I’m gonna go check on Yuuri.”

 

_Me > Looks like that video call won’t be until later. The lovebirds are dragging me around town. _

_Otabek > Sounds fun. _

 

Yuri scoffed.

 

_Me > Whose side are you on? I’m only doing it to get out of practice. _

_Otabek > I’m sure. _

 

When Victor returned to the locker room, fiance in tow, Yuri was dressed and ready to go. The couple exchanged a look, grinning at the birthday boy. Yuri was confused, until he remembered his appearance, specifically a certain sweater he was wearing. Yuri felt his cheeks warm.

 

“I-it was the closest thing to me.” He tugged at the leopard-print cuffs. The couple only grinned wider. Yuri made a point of walking to the opposite side of the locker room to wait for them.

 

_Me > We’ll talk about this later. _

_Otabek > Try not to spend too much of Victor’s money, Yura. _

_Me > No promises. _

 

***

 

By the time the trio had returned to the Katsuki-Nikiforov residence, Yuri was thoroughly wiped out. For as much flirting as he had to tolerate, Yuri walked away with enough spoils to more than make up for it. Some time during the evening, his grandfather had called to wish Yuri a happy birthday. To top it off, when they had returned, a package was waiting for Yuri.

 

“I’m making katsudon tonight,” Yuuri informed the teen. “I’ll call you when it’s ready.” Yuri pretended his stomach didn’t growl at the sound of the Japanese dish.

 

Yuri nodded, carefully maneuvering the bags in his hands and picking up the mystery package to bring to his room. As he slipped into his room (the guest room), Makkachin snuck his way in before Yuri could close the door.

 

“Getting bored of the love birds?” He asked the dog. Makkachin just panted, wagging his tail excitedly. With a leap, he bounded onto the bed, settling at its foot.

 

Yuri set the package beside his bed and pulled his laptop on top of it, starting the device up. He sent Otabek a text before pulling up Skype. In a few minutes, Otabek’s name popped up as active. He hit call. The image of Yuri’s Kazakhstani friend popped settled on the screen.

 

“Happy birthday, Yura.”

 

Yuri laughed. “You said that already.”

 

Otabek smiled. “I know. I wanted you to hear it again.”

 

Again, Yuri felt that annoying little bit of heat on his cheeks. He was most definitely not blushing though. He was just a little hot in his sweater after all the walking he did.

 

“Did you get my package?” Otabek asked.

 

 _Package?_ Yuri looked to his side, where the mystery box laid unopened. He reached down to grab it, pulling it on his lap.

 

“Is this from you?” He asked. Otabek nodded. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” But the smile on his face betrayed the joy he was feeling.

 

“Open it,” Otabek encouraged.

 

Excitedly, Yuri broke the seal on the box opening it up. Inside was a pair of headphones, black, with a leopard print band around it. It perfectly matched Yuri’s favorite jacket (And, coincidentally, the sweater he was currently wearing).  Below the headphones was a cd with the word “Yura” written on it in Otabek’s handwriting. Otabek had created this cd just for him. Yuri’s face lit up.

 

“Thank you, Beka. I love them”

 

Otabek nodded. “Listen to the cd when you get the chance.”

 

Yuri wanted to listen to it now, but the excitement of getting to see Otabek’s face again overwhelmed his desire. It had been almost two weeks since they had last been able to video chat, and Yuri wanted to savor it. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

 

“Beka,” he started slowly, “why did you send the package to Victor’s apartment?”

 

Otabek smirked. “You practically live there,” he remarked. “I figured it’d get to you sooner if I did.”

 

“Wha-” Yuri sputtered. “I do not!”

 

“You’ve got a leopard-print comforter.”

 

Yuri quickly pushed aside the bit of the comforter that was visible in the camera.

 

“That’s purely a coincidence.” Otabek chuckled; Yuri huffed.

 

“So,” Otabek began, “did you have a good birthday?”

 

Yuri paused, even though the answer came to him almost immediately. For all his griping about his birthday, he had to admit that today was a fun day. Yuuri and Victor may be annoying, but their energy was infectious. They had spent the day truly trying to make it special for Yuri. His mind flashed to his conversation with his grandfather, the man who had loved and cared for Yuri his entire life. His grandfather had sounded so proud as he gushed over his only grandson. Even Yakov, Georgi, and Mila, annoying as they could be, did all they could to show Yuri their love in their own ways. Yuri glanced to his side where the presents from Otabek lay, next to Yuuri and Victor’s letter. And yes, even Yuri had to admit that the stupid sweater was pretty damn cozy.

 

If Yuri was being honest with himself, he’d say that this was probably the best birthday he’d ever had. No one need to know that though.

 

Turning back to his friend, he at least admitted, “Yes, yes I did.”

 

With that, the two spent the time catching up, chatting about their lives, their skating, anything. Before long, Yuri heard Yuuri calling for him. At the smell of food, Makkachin jumped down excitedly, pawing at the closed door.

 

“I’m coming, dog.” He turned his focus back to Otabek. “Beka, I’ve got to go.”

 

Otabek nodded. “Alright, Yura. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Of course,” Yuri beamed. “See ya.” He was about to end the call when Otabek’s voice stopped him.

 

“Wait. I have a question.”

 

“What is it?” Yuri puzzled.

 

“Is that a new sweater?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Happy Birthday to my precious little son. I hope your dads didn't annoy you too much. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other story on here, revolving around Yurio. I should be updating it hopefully this weekend.


End file.
